This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In recent years, research related to cellular function, metabolism and response mechanisms has increased to a tremendous degree. Corresponding to this deepening field of knowledge is a related increase in pharmacological information, particulary in relation to physiology. Pharmabase was created in order to link these two sets of information: cellular mechanisms and their associated pharmacological compounds. This NIH: NCRR- funded database has been developed by the BioCurrents Research Center (BRC) and consists of several features which make it a unique research tool and resource for both scientists and students. The information has been organized both hierarchically and relationally and can be searched using either arrangement. Users have the option of navigating by subject or through a graphics interface, with each level linking to a list of related compounds. A search function is also available to reach either subjects or compounds directly.